Love & Revolution
by LongAgoandFarAway
Summary: When Eponine ran away from her thieving con-man of parents, she was left on the streets with nowhere to go. When desperate last resorts lead to a fateful meeting, a love story ensues at a time when revolution was high and chances of a happily ever after was small. Enjolras/Eponine.
1. The Fateful Meeting

Every fiber of her being was screaming to her that what she was doing was wrong. She might be starving with nowhere to go or stay, but stealing? This was exactly what she was trying to escape when she ran away from her parents. Maybe she would always be a Thenadier at heart. This made her mindset on robbing an innocent person sickeningly and shamefully stronger.

The past few months of only scraps of food and sleeping in the cold streets has left Eponine thin and frail. This was useful as she tried to sneak up the back stairs of a stranger's home. She managed to get to the back door with a sound. From her pocket, Eponine took out a bent hair pin that she had found on the side of the street. She stuck the sharp point into the key hole and jiggled it around. At the small click of the lock, she slowly and quietly opened the door.

After checking to see if anyone was in there, thankfully no one was, she quickly started rummaging around the place, looking for something, anything, that she could trade for food and a bed.

There wasn't much in the flat. It was singled roomed with a doorway (the door itself seemed to be missing) into, one could only guess, a kitchen where the front door was probably oddly located. In the room, there was a bed with a stained blanket on one wall, a medium sized wood dresser on another with a pile of dirty clothes littered around it, and an overflowing bookshelf on the third. A dusty table sat squat in the middle of the place with four chairs surrounding it. By the state of the room, it was probably occupied by a very unkept, single man. From the unmade bed, the clothes strewn on the floor, the layer of dust on practically everything, to the piles and piles of trash that were far too long neglected. God knows what kind of mess might greet her in the kitchen, so as she continued searching, she stayed out of there.

From the messy flat, Eponine wanted to not take too much, just what she thought would be useful or sellable right away. She didnt find as much as she wanted and not nearly as much as she needed. Her loot included a couple of francs she found among the pile of clothes, a few pieces of silverware that were lost under the dust, a few rather valuable looking books, and what fascinated her the most, a gold locket with a beautiful chain. Inside was a picture of a pretty woman, smiling kindly. A lover of the resident? She found it stashed deep under the bed, and in the back of her mind, she hoped that whoever it belonged to wouldn't miss it too much. Eponine gathered the money, silver, and books in her arms, and slipped the golden locket around her pail neck.

Just as she was sneaking across to the back door to make her get away, she heard a voice behind her. "I believe those are my belongings you hold in your arms, mademoiselle."

The voice was calm and not at all mad or alarming, but it didn't stop Eponine from dropping everything she had and sending them crashing all over the room. Millions of things began running through her mind.

_Should I attempt to run? Why did the man sound so calm? Is it because he can probably outrun me if she did run? Will he get the police? Should I try to plead with him?_

The voice spoke again. "Please, mademoiselle. Turn around. I would like to speak to you."

Eponine was hesitant at the least, but slowly, she turned around to get a look at the man she had just attempted to rob.

The setting sun cast an eery shadow across room and the man, but that didn't keep her from getting a good look at him, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. Although the man didn't know how to take good care of his home, he certainly was excellent at taking care of himself. His attire showed professionalism like he just came from an important meeting, that he wasn't high class but certainly an educated man. His face was clean and shaven. His build was muscular and lean, and he was several inches taller than her. Eponine had to admit it. The stranger was very handsome.

_Snap yourself out of it, Eponine! What's the matter with you? This man could be the end of you._

"Monsieur..." Eponine began to plead.

Before she could say anything, the man took a step closer to her. "Mademoiselle," he bowed his head, "allow me to introduce myself. Everyone calls me Enjolras. May you enlighten me with your name?"

_What was he doing? Does he not understand what I just tried doing?_

Eponine cleared her throat. Not knowing what else to do, in barely a whisper, she responded, "Eponine, Monsieur Enjolras..."

Enjolras took one step closer. "Pardon me?"

"My name... is Eponine."

"Well, Mademoiselle Eponine, by the look of you, you need a good meal and a warm bed, not my precious copy of my favorite book."

Eponine was dumbstruck. She wondered if she heard him right. _Is he offering to help me? After what I..?_

"I don't have much, but I have enough for both of us to share. And you can most certainly sleep here tonight."

_He's actually offering to let me stay? Here?_

"I... don't understand, Monsieur Enjo-."

Another step closer. "Please, call me Enjolras."

"Ummm... Enjolras," she continued, "are you offering to.. help me?"

He nodded like it was the obvious thing.

"But why?"

"Because... look at you," he said rather harshly. "You and I both know you need it and I feel bad if you don't take me up on it."

Eponine suddenly felt a form anger run through her. _Bad? _"Monsieur, do you feel bad, or are you just taking pity on me?"

Enjolras was rather taken aback by this, but his face showed that a part of him was actually feeling slight pity. How could he help it, looking at a poor lady in dirty rags that had to go as far stealing?

She could tell that he, indeed, pitied her. As poor and starving as she was, she didn't need pity, not from him or anyone. To Eponine, pity was when someone feels like they are better than someone else and they take it upon themselves to make sure the lesser side knows that. Eponine would rather be hit than pitied. Her slight pride and dignity was the one thing that poverty or even her parents didn't take away from her, and she certainly wasn't going to let a man she didn't know that it away from her now.

"I admit it was wrong of me to become a petty thief, but the last thing I need is _pity._" She spat the word at him.

The monsieur was shocked at first that a person that just tried to steal from him is now yelling at him for pitying her, of all things. And let's all just say that Mademoiselle Eponine has got a mouth on her.

Eventually, Enjolras's shock turned to a slight irritation. He was being told off by a thief. It was his turn to show who had a mouth on them. "Mademoiselle Eponine, stop shouting at me, or I will not hesitate to fetch the police."

This shut Eponine right up.

"I understand where you are coming, mademoiselle, but do you not see inappropriate in you yelling at me after trying to rob me?"

Eponine blushed hard and stared down at her feet when she realized that he was right. Defending herself was right, she knew that, but she knew that yelling at him for it was not the way.

Enjolras sighed. "I was, honestly, may God be my witness, just trying to help you. If you don't want charity out of pity then why don't we work out something so that you can pay back what you tried to steal?"

She was still ticked from the whole pity thing, but she had to hear him out. "I'm sorry, monsieur. I haven't got any money. I can't pay you."

"It doesn't have to be actual money since you didn't actually get away with anything. How about you work for it?"

In her head, Eponine thought it over. She was never one to be afraid of a little manual labor. And if she did what he asks for, then she could get away clean without any police involved.

Eponine looked around the dirty flat. "How about a maid?"

"Pardon me?"

"I will be your maid if you over look all of this," she repeated.

Enjolras contemplated this. She obviously offered this because of the state his flat was in. It would be nice to have a clean room to look at again.

"How about this? You work as my maid for a month. You do everything a maid would do. Laundry, cleaning, not cooking though. I eat out mostly hence the lack of food."

_A month?_ It wasn't as long she thought it would be, and she wasn't exactly in a position to make different demands. Eponine nodded in agreement.

"I think that we have a deal." Enjolras stuck out his hand so they could shake on it.

After shaking hands, Eponine said, "It's getting late. I'll come back tomorrow and get started." Eponine curtsied to Enjolras and turned to leave.

Enjolras opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it.

Eponine caught him wanting to say something and told him, "If you're going to ask how you know I'll come back tomorrow, here is your answer. I have already told you. Dignity is all I have left. Breaking such an offer will do me no good."

"That's not what I was-. Never mind. Tomorrow, then?"

"Tomorrow, monsieur." Eponine turned to leave through the back door.

"Please call me En-." He stopped midsentence. As Eponine opened the door, the remaining light of the setting sun hit her, and a something sparkly gleamed around her neck. _It couldn't be..._ Enjolras thought.

"Wait!" he shouted, stopping Eponine who was almost out of the door. She racked her brain for what it could possibly be this time. He beckoned for her to step back into the flat. Eponine didn't like the way he was motioning to her like she was a dog, but she obliged.

When she got close enough, Enjolras grabbed the golden locket around Eponine's neck and pulled it off roughly, leaving a stinging mark. His expression, though, kept her from saying anything. He held it in front of him to examine it, and when he recognized it as his; he let out a single, threatening laugh as in to say "I can't believe this."

"So this was your plan all along, huh, _Eponine_?" He spoke her name like it was poison in his mouth. "After I offered to help you, you were planning on stealing the one thing that matters to me most? Ha! Dignity... What dignity? That's all rubbish. Were you even actually planning on coming back tomorrow?"

Eponine was in a such a state of confusion. _What masters to him most? What was he saying?_ Then the realization came to her like a heavy rain fall when she saw him gripping the locket she found earlier until his knuckles turned white. _He thinks that I...?_

It was her turn to return the cold laughter. "Listen here, monsieur." She pushed him away from her. "First thing. Has anybody ever taught you how to talk to a lady?"

That laughter from him again. "Some lady..."

Eponine glared at Enjolras who was still holding the locket. "Second of all, never insult my dignity. _Ever. Again._ And finally number three. _I didn't do it._" She sort of whispered the last part. As large as the anger in her was, she really wanted, needed him to believe her.

"What do you mean you didn't do it? Of course you did." His expression was now mixed with uncertainty.

In Enjolras's mind, Eponine was actually plotting to take his precious locket and running away with it. He thought that she wasn't actually planning on coming back.

"Monsieur Enjolras, allow me explain it before you accuse me for the cruel state of our country next!" Enjolras made a face, like this struck a chord in him. "I admit I was planning on taking that with me before you showed up. But when you caught me I had full intentions on not taking a single thing from this household. It was a merely a memory slip on my part. But now you have it back! Now the question is whether or not you choose to believe me!"

Here they were again. Eponine was screaming at Enjolras after she tried to steal from him. But this time, Enjolras had yelled back.

Enjolras's uncertainty grew after he heard her side, but now, he couldn't fully trust her. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You can't. But it's your decision."

Enjolras knew that he had acted out of mostly impulse and not reason, and that Eponine's story was more plausible than his. But that locket. It was the only thing he had left. The only thing that kept him connected to his past.

He tried to make up his mind on the whole situation. He wanted to believe her very much. He believed in seeing the good in people, but again, he didn't know if he could totally give her his trust. Even so, he finally said to her, "It seems that I might have acted slightly unreasonably. I apologize, mademoiselle."

Eponine took his apology the best she could. "The same to you, monsieur. Even with this... disagreement, I hope our original agreement stands." Enjolras stood still, his face stiff, but didn't argue.

A long pause filled the room. "I'll take that as a yes. So as I was saying before this, tomorrow." She gathered herself and was finally able to walk out the back door and into the now almost dark night.

Enjolras watched her walk out and as he stared after her disappearing figure, he didn't know what to think. He was stunned. Eponine was unlike any other girl he met. Any other girl, for one, wouldn't attempt to steal from a man. Any other girl would have been on her knees, begging for mercy. Any other girl wouldn't have such fire and passion behind her eyes in such circumstances. Eponine was certainly not like any other girl. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

And with it all, he still wondered whether she would be back.


	2. Les Amis

**A/N:**

**Greetings, everyone! :)**

**I have quite a bit I want to tell you guys before the actual story, but I'll try to keep it short.**

**First of all, I want to thank all of you guys who actually seem to like my story so far. (*happy dance*) It's my first story, so I'm happy you guys liked it.**

**Second, I know it's been more than a month since I started posting this story, and I'm just getting around to an update. I'm very sorry! It's just that I was just swamped with school. It was the beginning of a new semester, trying to get used to new classes, and also, I was in my school's drama department's 10 minute play competition which just soaked up all of my time. So, again, sorry for the super late update! I promise, promise, promise new updates more frequently.**

**I tried to make it up by making this as good as possible, but only you guys can be the judge! So, please rate/review!**

* * *

He shifted around in his bed, unable to get comfortable.

Enjolras couldn't seem to go to sleep. His mind kept racing through the day's events, mainly the strange meeting with Eponine.

_Eponine…_ A mysterious name to a mysterious face. Who was she, really? Could he trust her? What was he to think of her? Part of him wanted to admire such a fierce and strong woman. Part of him still wished to pity her but he knew better than that now. And then there was a part of him which never wanted to see her again for even touching his locket.

Eventually, his body gave out to exhaustion and he fell into a heavy sleep.

At the sound of a loud crash along with a string of unladylike curses, Enjolras bolted awake. His head ached and his eyes were still heavy with sleep, but he made out a woman that was soaking wet on the floor surrounded by absolute garbage.

"Finally, you're awake." The woman grumbled as she struggled to get up.

Enjolras rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. "Eponine? Is that you…? You came back!"

All he got for a response was a huff and incomprehensible muttering.

"I'm..." Enjolras wasn't sure what to say. He was stuck on whether or not she'd come back (which she did). He didn't really think about what would happen if she actually did.

"Wait, what do you mean, finally?" Enjolras rolled off of the bed and made way to the window. He yanked away the dusty curtains to reveal the bright sun shining high in the sky.

It must be almost noon! I have, or rather had, a meeting with the Les Amis hours ago!

Enjolras was always the one to chastise other's tardiness. He had yet to be late to any of the official meetings.

In a sudden rush, Enjolras tried making himself at least slightly presentable. He was in such a hurry that he ended up completely ignoring Eponine who was still a complete mess on the floor. With only a curt nod of acknowledgment towards Eponine, he practically ran to the ABC Café.

* * *

ABC Café was a small place a couple of blocks away from Enjolras's flat. It had an old and worn look to everything from its dirty windows to the open sign loosely hanging by a rusty nail on the door. However, inside, it was the pit of liveliness. The air always smelled of delicious food and the people there, even strangers, always greeted you with a smile. To Enjolras, it was the best place to be cheered up when one was down or to grab a drink with friends. But most importantly, it was the best place for the Les Amis to meet.

The owner was secretly a full supporter of their cause, but didn't publicly say so in fear of getting shut down. He did, however, let the rebellion group use the back or upstairs room for meetings. On this particular day, they were meeting in the upstairs room.

He didn't know how many of his group would still be there considering he was so late. When he stepped into the room, he tried to draw as little attention to his entrance and act like everything was perfectly normal. Enjolras had no luck. Everyone turned to look at him and cheered in a good humored way with a slight tease.

Grantaire, one of his best mates and righthand man in this whole operation, sauntered over to Enjolras, clearly already drunk, and wrapped an arm around him.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with his presence!" Grantaire slurred. Light laughter echoed around the room.

Enjolras averted his gaze, slightly embarrassed. He knew that the group didn't at all mind his lateness. Often times, they were the ones who suggested for Enjolras to lighten up, be late here and there, have a drink and some fun. But his love for his country and its people always won in the end, keeping him focused on the goal at hand. He was the leader of a cause that could change the future of everyone around him. He never forgot that and always kept that in his heart. So while everyone else was getting drunk and having fun while they were still young, Enjolras was always the one in the corner, pouring over thick books and writing angry letters to the government. He had a duty to his friends and his people, and to Enjolras, even being late to a meeting brought shame to him.

Enjolras shrugged off Grantaire's arm and walked to the front of the room. When he looked around, he was glad to see that most of the people were still there. That improved his mood slightly.

He let his bag of books drop in the corner. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Everyone in the room immediately quieted down and took their seats. As much uncontrollable and wild energy the group had, whenever Enjolras talked was when everyone became entranced and focused. The men sat in silence and in awe as they listened to their leader. Enjolras stood in the room with an aura of confidence surrounding him. His eyes lit up with fire fueled with passion. Something about the way he talked and directed himself always captivated his audience, making the want to hear his cause and actually care.

When Enjolras finished his speech, the Les Amis was fired up. They all stood and clapped, finishing with a united cry of, "VIVE LA FRANCE!"

After a while, the excitement died down, and the meeting came to a close. Everyone except a handful dashed off as soon as they realized how late in the day it was.

Those handful of people included Enjolras, Grantaire, and two more of Enjolras's best mates, Marius and Joly.

Soon they were settled in a quiet corner of the room, hanging around as the afternoon sun began to set.

Grantaire tumbled all over the room, drinking as much wine as he could get his hands on and flirting with every girl in sight. Marius and Joly were discussing gossip that they overheard from someone on the streets. Enjolras was never one for drinking or talking about insipid gossip, so instead, he put his energy into a letter to the government, this time about the terrible working conditions in most of the factories in the country.

Even as he wrote about equal rights, he had trouble concentrating. Enjolras felt something nagging at the back of his mind, like he's forgetting something really important.

This didn't go unnoticed by Marius. "Enjolras, are you okay?"

"What? Of course, I'm fine," Enjolras said as he shook his head.

Being rejected by yet another girl, Grantaire walked over, and slumped down in a chair. "Why wouldn't our fierce leader be fine?" Grantaire grabbed a wine bottle and took a swig straight from it, not bothering to use a glass. He then proceeded to studying Enjolras's face.

Enjolras had a slight frown between his eyebrow, and his eyes were mixed with a strange combination confusion and intensity.

"Unless…" A smile started to creep on Grantaire's face. "Unless Enjolras over here has himself a girl!"

At that, Marius and Joly tried choke back laughter. In all of their years knowing Enjolras has he ever concerned himself with girls.

Enjolras was just as outraged by Grantaire's comment. "What do you mean? What _girl_?"

"Oh, come on! I've seen the same look on hundreds of men who came through this café. Enjolras met a girl!" Grantaire sang the last part into his face.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about. I do _not_ have a…" Enjolras trailed off as what Grantaire said clicked in his head. A girl!_ Eponine, of course!_ He finally remembered how he had run off on Eponine as she was soaking wet on the floor. How rude and inconsiderate of him!

Before Joly could pry information out of Enjolras on who this mystery girl was, Enjolras ran off in the direction of his flat, leaving his friends dazed and confused.

* * *

Eponine thought that he was a prick and a jerk last night, and her opinion of him didn't better when he ran out on her in the morning.

She was determined to keep her deal with Enjolras to prove to him that she wasn't just another poor girl in desperate need of charity. So she showed up at the crack of dawn, and decided to get down to work.

Once back in Enjolras's flat, it seemed that it only got messier and messier every time she looked around. Not knowing where to start, she began picking up all of the garbage littering the floor. It took a while, but Eponine managed to gather all of the trash in a pile in the center of the room that she could take out later.

Afterwards, when she could actually see the floor, Eponine decided to give the hardwood a good scrub. In the kitchen (which Eponine was right about, it was even more disgusting than the room), she found a bucket and mop to use.

With some effort, Eponine managed to fill up the bucket with water with the faucet that she found in the back of the building used by the rest of the tenants.

While cleaning, Eponine attempted to ignore the immense hunger and exhaustion she felt. With the previous night's events, she ended up sleeping in the corner of an alley she had been sleeping for the past two weeks. It had been four days since she had a proper meal, and the hunger was aching deep in her stomach.

As she attempted to haul the heavy bucket onto the table, a wave of dizziness washed over Eponine. Before she could regain focus, she accidentally knocked over the water. Suddenly, she was sprawled on the floor, soaked in water, and all of her hard work collecting the garbage went scattering across the room.

Everything else was kind of a blur for her because the nausea from the lack of sleep of food clouded Eponine's brain. But she did notice Enjolras getting up, and dashing out of the flat practically ignoring her completely.

Eponine attempted to get up and clean herself, but as when she tried to stand up, the dizziness hit again. She stumbled back down to the floor, and before she knew it, she fainted into a wet pile of garbage.

* * *

A/N:

So you might not exactly approve of my ending this chapter here, but I just had to get this chapter out. I'm going to take part in my school's next play, and it's going to be Shakespeare._ Shakespeare._ I'm scared that it's going to take up all of my time again, and I won't be able to update. Before that starts, at least I can give you guys _something._

I will try to update as soon as possible!


	3. Pity or Care?

**A/N:**

**I feel like apologies are in order… It's been months since I last updated, which is just way too long. I wrote some of this chapter and had it ready to go around spring break which was in April, but things just got way to hectic in life.**

**The play which I was part of, Twelfth Night, was incredibly successful, and it was just overall awesome. That took up so much time that I didn't really have time for updates. Along with that, it's just been a lot of personal family stuff, too, so dealing with that plus the play, plus schoolwork, plus just having some break time, it's just all been so much. Just so much. Although, I won't complain much because I am extremely thankful to be so fortunate in life.**

**But fear not, I am (FINALLY) in summer vacation, and I will have plenty of times to indulge in all things Enjolras/Eponine. This time, I promise. More updates. More frequently. *fingers crossed I can finish this entire story by the end of summer vacation***

**That was super long, sorry! Without further ado, here's chapter trois of Love & Revolution! Read, enjoy, review, follow, and all that jazz!**

* * *

_All of the girls in the neighborhood gathered around the window of the little boutique on the street. After they all got bored of playing with their own dolls, they would always meet up in front of those windows to stare in awe the pretty, new dolls in display._

_Eponine ran up to the little crowd. As she joined into the pointing and oohing at the cute, miniature accessories, the tallest one of the group turned and snickered when she saw Eponine on the edge of the crowd._

_"Look, girls! It's the Thenadier girl!" she mocked, receiving rude giggles from the rest of the girls._

_Soon enough, all of the girls were ridiculing and bullying Eponine on her hair, her clothes, and her parents. As much as Eponine tried to fit in with all of the girls, she was always left on her own because of the nasty reputation that the name Thenadier had in the streets._

_With her eyes clouded with tears threatening to fall, she blindly ran through the streets to the family inn and away from the mean laughs._

_As she stumbled through the door, now with tears freely falling down her face, Eponine ran straight into her mother who appeared to be very drunk._

_Noticing the teary face, Madame Thenadier bent down so she was at level her daughter. "Now, now, sweetie! What's the matter?"_

_Eponine fell into her mother's arms, sobbing loudly into her shoulders. When all of the tears managed to leave her, Eponine stood back to look at her mother who was struggling to keep her balance and consciousness. Knowing that the madame wouldn't remember any of it the next day, Eponine told her about all of the girls that taunted her daily._

_She felt her mother's clumsy hand stroking the back of her head to calm her down. "Ma cherie, don't cry." _

_Eponine tried to stop the flow of tears from her eyes, but she couldn't. She grabbed on tightly to her mother who probably won't even remember this tender moment the next morning._

_After a few minutes, Eponine was still crying, so Madame Thenadier gently pushed her off her shoulders and told her to wait for her to return._

_Madame T. walked, or more like tripped from all of the alcohol, towards the back room. Eponine was left with a tear streaked face and confused. _

_Soon, Madame T. returned with something hidden behind her back. Eponine couldn't see what it was, but she was very anxious to find out what it was. Madame T. once again kneeled down in front of Eponine, and from behind her back, she brought out a brand new doll just like the one behind the shop windows that she admired so much. It was a blonde haired doll with a white dress and a pink bow tied around the waist. It even came with a miniature purse and hairbrush. _

"_I can't have an unhappy daughter, can I?" Madame Thenadier slurred. _

_Eponine wasn't sure her mother could have possibly gotten the doll, although she had a strong suspicion her mother had stolen it from one of the guests. But at the moment, she didn't really care about that. Being able to hold a doll that has been the object of her admiration for so long made her forget the whole day's troubles. In her hands, she possessed something that not even the mean girls in the streets didn't have. _

_She hugged her mother tightly around her neck, almost knocking her off balance, and thanked her immensely for the doll._

"_Anything for my beautiful daughter." _

_That was one of the only times she could remember being called beautiful, and that was the last happy memory she ever shared with her mother._

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't call a real doctor or something?" A voice Eponine recognized echoed through her head.

"I am a real doctor!" A different and unfamiliar voice argued. "At least I'm studying to be one… And you're the one that called me over here in the first place. Besides, would you like to explain a stranger fainting in the middle of your flat to a doctor?"

"I told you, Joly. She is not a stranger. I have made acquaintance with her."

She finally recognized the voice as Monsieur Enjolras.

Her head felt as if a child was banging it against the wall like a toy. She couldn't muster up enough energy to move a single inch, or ignore the pang she felt in her stomach which she recognized as the all too familiar feeling of hunger. All that she could muster out of her was a low groan of pain.

She felt a hand hold onto hers, and heard the sound of Monsieur Enjolras' voice. "Eponine? Can you hear me? Are you awake?"

Eponine finally managed to open her eyes. The light of the room blinding her, she blinked a couple of times to adjust a little to the environment. Standing over her, she saw Monsieur Enjolras and a man she didn't know checking her pulse.

"Thank the lord, you're awake!" Enjolras exclaimed relief showing in his tone.

Eponine tried to speak, but her throat felt like she's been forced to swallow dry sand. She croaked out, "Where am I?"

Seeing Eponine's need for a drink, Enjolras first helped her sit up a little, and reached next to the bed for a glass of water.

Eponine gladly accepted the water, and smiled slightly at the wonderful relief the cold liquid gave to her throat.

"Mademoise—." Joly started.

"No, please. Call me Eponine." _I do not deserve the title of lady, Monsieur. Not even close._

"Well, Eponine, it's a pleasure to meet you." Joly continued. "My name is Joly, and I hope you won't make a habit of dramatically fainting in the future, especially since Enjolras informs me that you will be staying here for the next couple of weeks."

"Excuse me? No, no. You mistake, Monsieur Joly. I will not be staying in this flat at all for any period of time. I have my own place to be, anyways." The last part was a big lie.

Enjolras interjected the conversation. "I insist! You fell ill in my own home, and I intend to make sure that you are well taken care of."

"I don't need taking care of, Monsie—."

Enjolras once again cut her off. "Like I've just mentioned, I insist."

Joly spoke again, "I'm afraid I must insist, too, Eponine. You are in absolutely no condition to be by yourself."

Eponine opened her mouth to continue arguing, but she didn't think she had enough strength in her to do so, especially with her headache still raging strong. She simply nodded in agreement to the two men.

"Now that we have that settled, we must discuss something more of the matter," Joly said.

Eponine shook her head, not understanding.

"Eponine, normal women don't faint randomly out of nowhere. We have to find out why it happened to you."

Eponine lowered her head in embarrassment. She knew exactly why she passed out. Not eating for days along with little to no peaceful rest can take a toll on any person. She was about to make up a silly and lame excuse for it, but a loud rumble from her stomach gave her away.

Joly placed a light hand on her shoulder. "Eponine, I need you to be honest with me… When was the last time that you have eaten anything?"

Eponine's face blushed in humiliation. She admitted that it's been a while since she has last eaten.

"What?" Enjolras asked. "Why didn't you mention this last night? Or this morning?"

"The last thing I need from you, Monsieur, is more pity!" Eponine outburst. As soon as she said it, she regretted it, seeing the hurt faces of both the men. She started apologizing, but Enjolras interrupted.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Eponine. Now do you think that you have enough strength to go out for a meal? I know a great place."

Eponine didn't think she had the strength to do so, but she didn't want to argue with Enjolras any further. On the plus side, the thought of a real food made her mouth water at the thought. She nodded and made a motion to stand.

She was very weak and needed help walking out the door, but Eponine was a tough girl, tougher than any other girl in streets of France. She has gone through more in a week than some girls go through in their entire life. She wasn't going to let something like this stop her now as she walked down the street towards the ABC Café.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm just crap at find good places to end chapters, so I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that satisfying. I promise, promise, promise! If you keep reading, we will soon get to the good juicy parts!**

**Thanks for reading, ma cherie!**


	4. Marius In Love

**A/N: I lied. I promised more updates more frequently, but as you can see that was all a bucket of lies. And now I'm travelling for vacation tomorrow, so no updates for a while. I'm super sorry, but I hope you enjoy this update. I think the story is finally going somewhere. **

**Oh, and also, this update is all last minute, so there will be quite a few typos and such, so please excuse those!**

* * *

Eponine could hear her stomach grumble loudly as Enjolras made the way over with a platter of creamy soup and hot bread. By the time he set the food down in front of her, she was all but ready to wolf down the meal. She stopped herself before she could, however, and decided to act with some manner. Plus, she thought it be best to savor every last bit of the food because she didn't know when her next meal would be.

As Eponine took a small slurp of the soup, Joly began asking, "Are you from around here, Eponine?"

Eponine had to force back a smile and a small sigh as the rich substance and flavorful bread started filling her stomach. She swallowed another bite and told the two men that she had grown up all of her life in a small town in the outskirts of Paris, no where they would know. It was a lie, and she knew it. The Thenadiers never stayed anywhere long. Whenever another one of their deceiving schemes were exposed, they would pack up just the most precious of their belongings and move to another town. But she wasn't about tell them that. Enjolras and Joly were being kind to her, and she didn't want to repulse them away from her, at least not until she finished her soup.

The two gentlemen kept on asking simple questions about her, and she continued giving mostly false and vague answers. Enjolras noticed the fact that none of Eponine's answers were concise or very informative, but he chose to let the fact go and made more small talk as Eponine finished up her food.

Eventually, they came to taking about the subject of her parents. Enjolras asked Eponine nonchalantly, "Is there anything you can tell us about your parents?"

"Yes," Joly added, "Maybe my parents know them."

Eponine stopped in her tracks, her hand with the spoon freezing midair. She was not expecting such a question.

These past few months has been all about escaping her past and the person she had sadly grown to be. Ever since she was a baby, she had been surrounded by lying, conniving people who had never done an honest day's work in their life. Eponine had learned how to pickpocket before she could properly speak, and her life had constantly consisted of cheating good people out of their hard earned wages.

At first, it was all she knew, and a terrible part of her started to believe that what her parents and she were doing was an acceptable trade. However, as she grew older, and the more people turned their nose at her and called her dirty scum, and the more times she tricked innocent people out of money, she realized that what she was doing was horrible and wrong. The worst part was that Eponine felt like she didn't have a choice.

She felt, no, she knew, that without the nasty ways of her parents, she would be left starving and dying. Which is why she constantly let her parents control her into wronging people. And stealing. And manipulating. And as soon as she started becoming more of a woman with slight curves and a pretty face, she let her parents sell her. Sell her and her body.

Just for a couple of coins, Eponine was forced into submissing to evil men who would play with her, hurt her, damage her.

At the end of the day, she was left so broken and lost that she somehow blamed herself for all of it. The pain, suffering, and humiliation became her own fault in her head.

It took a lot of effort for Eponine to see that it truly wasn't her fault at all. As much as she was to blame for her horrible life, she had her parents to blame.

She resented both of them from the bottom of her pained heart, and she hoped to one day spit on their graves. Mostly, though, she could, in no way, go back to the way she was living before. Eponine would rather starve in the streets than to have to steal again or sell herself again.

"My parents... are dead," Eponine lied. It was a harsh lie, but she just couldn't deal with being a Thenadier again.

Her statement changed the atmosphere into a somber tone, and Joly and Enjolras felt guilty and embarrassed for bringing it up.

Enjolras shifted in his seat awkwardly and cast his eyes down. "I'm so sorry, Eponine, for asking. I didn't mean to-."

Eponine cut him off, telling him that he shouldn't feel sorry for anything. "It's not like it was your fault or anything."

Before the situation could turn any more uncomfortable, they were interrupted by a tall, light haired man running in, very out of breath from running. Although he appeared extremely disheveled with his hair sloppy and going all directions and his cheeks flushed, he seemed to be overly ecstatic about something.

"Woah, Marius, slow yourself or you'll get a heart attack!" Joly stood up and put a hand on Marius' shoulder to calm him down.

After getting him a glass of water and a few minutes to breathe, he told the group why he suddenly appeared in such a manner. "I was walking back to my flat from the meeting, and then... There she was." He finished his rather short and unclear explanation with a goofy smile that was definitely not for a man his age.

Still feeling confused, Enjolras prodded, "And who exactly is this mystery woman?"

"I don't know," Marius sighed.

"Marius, you are acting like this because you saw a stranger in the street?"

"No, no, no, you don't understand," he protested, "she wasn't just any stranger, she was..." His words and thoughts once again drifted off into his own imagination.

Joly and Enjolras were both thoroughly bewildered by their friend's behavior and shook their heads at Marius' strange, seemingly enchanted face.

The only person who understood Marius was Eponine. Although she didn't know who the man was, his actions spoke a lot clearer than his words. "It looks like Marius is in love," Eponine explained.

Marius looked at the unknown woman who was the only one who understood what he was feeling. "And you are?" he asked, offering his hand as a gesture.

Eponine took his hand and shook it. "Call me Eponine."

"Well, Eponine, I don't know who you are, but I do know that you are right," he finished with a soft expression.

Joly laughed heartedly and took a sip of wine while Enjolras was having trouble understanding Marius and his notions. "How could you possibly be in love with a woman you only caught a glimpse of in the streets."

Joly clapped his friend in the back. "I don't quite believe that love is exactly your are of expertise, Enjolras," Joly teased.

Marius shook his head at his nonbeliever of a friend. "You don't understand, Enjolras. She was the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes... And the way she made me feel," he said while clutching his heart like a fool in love.

Enjolras still held a look of suspicion towards his friend. "Fine, Marius. I'll bite. Let's say that you really are in love with this girl."

"Yes, I really am," Marius nodded.

"Even if you are in love with this girl, you said you had no idea who she is. Her name? Her address? Anything?"

Marius' happy expression faltered a little realizing that he really didn't know how he was going to find his mystery woman again.

Eponine spoke up, hoping to be able to be of service. Growing up, she has been able to form a wide system of communication throughout the whole city. She still knew of some who would be willing to help her out. "Tell me what she looked like, and where you saw her. I know my way around these streets well. I might be able to find her.

Marius lit up at the idea of finding her. He began describing her beautiful blonde hair, her fair and pretty face, and an older man, seemingly her father, who accompanied her.

Eponine listened intently to the description. She had spent all of her life deceiving people. She felt like the only way to build some of herself back up was to help other people in any way she could, like finding their true love in Marius' case.

"But, Eponine, you told us that you just recently came into the city," Enjolras interjected. "It's very kind of you to offer, but do you think that you'll really be successful in finding the girl?"

Eponine mentally slapped herself for forgetting her previously told lie. "I've managed to make some useful acquaintances in a short time. I sure they'll be able to help out," Eponine redeemed herself.

The rest of the group felt satisfied with her answer. Marius thanked her for help. "It's my pleasure," Eponine assured the man. "I actually think that I'll try searching for her right now," She stood up from her seat. "Is there an address that you can give me so that I may contact you at the end of the day if I find out anything?"

"Actually, I was planning to accompany Enjolras over to his flat. He and I have some business to sort out."

Eponine nodded, bid the group goodbye, and headed out the door into the street.

* * *

**A/N: I will try to update as soon as possible, but no promises this time. But please, still stick around. There is no doubt I will finish the story!**


	5. An Old Friend

**/N: This is going to be a short one, so don't get your hopes up too high. Sorry for the long wait and for the shortness! Still on vacation, so only little computer access! Enjoy this little tidbit that I can present to you!**

* * *

Eponine trodded down the familiar feeling street. She had ventured down the very stone paved path countless of times and could probably make her way to her current destination blindfolded. Due to Joly's great medical care and Enjolras' generosity, Eponine could feel her strength returning to her as she stopped in front of a rotting, wooden door with a fading house number, 17, painted on.

She made sure to keep her head down so that no one would recognize her. The last thing she needed was for someone from her past life to see her and go running off to her parents with the news of her whereabouts. Trying to attract as little attention as possible, she lightly knocked on the door.

After waiting for a few minutes with no one answering the door, she tried again, this time, a little harder. Her knocking was interrupted by the shrill sound of a little boy from the other side of the door. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Eponine heard locks being undone and keys being jangled. "What the bloody h-." The little boy stopped midsentence when he saw who was at the door. Blinking a few times and deciding that he, indeed, wasn't dreaming, he jumped up and wrapped his small arms around Eponine's waist. "Eponine!" he rejoiced.

Eponine put a hand up against the boy's mouth. "Gavroche," she whispered, "lower your tone! Someone might hear you!"

Gavroche put on an apologetic expression as Eponine hurriedly ushered him inside. Once they were safely indoors, Eponine put on a wide grin and bent down to hug her little friend. "Gavroche! I've missed you!"

Plastering on the happiest smile Eponine has seen on anyone in a long time, Gavroche jumped with excitement. "I can't believe it's you! Everyone thought that you ran off somewhere far away."

_Maybe that would have been a better idea than staying in Paris._ Eponine quickly shoved the idea out of her head. As much as she hated some people in the city, namely her parents, she loved Paris. She couldn't possibly imagine being anywhere else. "And I want it to stay that way, Gavroche. No one must know I'm still in Paris, especially my parents."

Gavroche nodded eagerly, also having previously witnessed the wretched cruelty that was the Thenadiers.

"The reason I came here is because I need your help. I needed someone who knew the ins and outs of the city and everyone in it. Someone like you." Gavroche beamed of slight pride in being the people's go-to boy for any sort of information concerning the streets of Paris.

"I need to find someone. A girl. She just came to town with her father. Can you help me?"

Gavroche smiled widely, excited to help. Lucky for Eponine, he already knew who this mystery girl was and where they could find her.

* * *

**A/N: I told you this was going to be short. I wasn't even planning on writing this. It was pretty spur of the moment. Even so, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. More to come in the forseeable future.**

**Also, just a small totally unrelated note that you can totally choose to ignore. My friend was nominated to attend a very prestigious conference called the _Congress of Future Medical Leaders_, and she needs help funding her trip. If you could just _go to the link that is ON MY AUTHOR PAGE and donate even a little,_ it would be super helpful for her! Either that or just spread the word! Thanks, and sorry for the shameles friend promoting! **


End file.
